harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Sleeping Draught
|ingredients=*4 sprigs of LavenderPotions menu on *6 measures of Standard Ingredient *2 blobs of Flobberworm Mucus *4 Valerian sprigs |inventor= }} The Sleeping Draught is a potion that causes the drinker to fall almost instantaneously into a deep but temporary sleep. A standard Sleeping Draught differs from the Draught of Living Death, which is much more powerful, long-lasting, and difficult to brew. Hermione Granger referred to the Sleeping Draught as "simple, but powerful". Its recipe can be found in Magical Drafts and Potions and Book of Potions. Ingredients include Flobberworm Mucus, lavender, Valerian sprigs and Standard Ingredient. When brewed correctly, the potion should turn a dark purple colour. Brewing instructions #Add 4 sprigs of Lavender to the mortar #Add 2 measures of Standard Ingredient to the mortar #Crush into a creamy paste using the pestle #Add 2 blobs of Flobberworm Mucus to your cauldron #Add 2 measures of Standard Ingredient to your cauldron #Gently heat for 30 seconds #Add 3 measures of the crushed mixture to your cauldron #Wave your wand #Leave to brew and return in 70 minutes (time depends on cauldron) #Add 2 measures of Standard Ingredient to your cauldron #Heat on a high temperature for 1 minute #Add 4 Valerian Sprigs to your cauldron #Stir 7 times, clockwise #Wave your wand to complete the potion According to Book of Potions: #Crush the wormwood, add to cauldron. Stir slowly. #Chop the valerian, add to cauldron, and apply a high heat. #Juice your Flobberworm and add its thick mucus to your cauldron. #Stir vigorously, apply a low heat and then give it another stir. #Chop the Sopophorous bean and add to cauldron. #Stir the mixture quickly, then heat. #Add a sprinkle of powdered asphodel petals and a dash of essence of nettle. #Heat the potion a final time, then stir slowly. #Wave your wand over the cauldron to finish the potion History 1984 - 1985 Penny Haywood helps create a sleeping draught for Jacob's sibling to use on Mrs Norris in order to break into a locked room where they were looking for the Cursed Vaults. 1992 Hermione spiked two, plump chocolate cakes with Sleeping Draught in her second year. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley left these sweets out for Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle to find. The two Slytherins greedily ate them, unquestioningly, and soon fell unconscious. Their expressions were frozen on their faces. 1995 The four dragons used in the first task of the Triwizard Tournament in 1994 were given Sleeping Draught to make the trip from the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary to Hogwarts easier. Charlie Weasley stated that he thought it would be better for the dragons to awake in a tranquil setting, but, upon waking in the Forbidden Forest, the beasts were as vicious as ever. In Charlie's words, the team of dragonologists used "a Sleeping Draught" to knock out all four dragons, suggesting that a normal dose of the potion might be potent enough to have an effect on a creature as big as a dragon. 2020 On 31 August, Ginny Weasley asked Harry Potter if he wanted to take a Sleeping Draught in order to help him get back to sleep. Unknown Gethsemane Prickle made this potion for Mathilda Grimblehawk and her partner to prevent a band of muggle construction workers from entering a forest full of magical beasts during their search for Bethany Harrison. Appearances * * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Poción somnífera para dormir it:Distillato Soporifero pl:Eliksir Słodkiego Snu fr:Somnifère ru:Усыпляющее зелье Category:Medical Magic Category:Medications Category:Sleep potions